The present invention generally relates to material handling tools of the masonry trade, and more particularly to a masonry block tool that greatly eases the transporting and laying of webbed masonry blocks.
The laying of heavy masonry blocks can quickly overtax a mason's lower back muscles to the point of causing backache and consequent loss of efficiency and productivity. Known masonry tools for picking up and transporting masonry blocks from one point to another on a job site have proven to be ill-suited to the dual roll of assisting the mason in laying the masonry blocks, when precise handling of the blocks to insure proper placement is the most difficult and strenuous.
The novel masonry block tool of the present invention not only eases the picking up and transporting of webbed masonry blocks, but also greatly eases the laying of such blocks.